The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating semiconductor devices.
Some semiconductor materials such as silicon are desirable as base material for forming IC devices for, for example, driving other devices such as power MOSFETs.
Other materials are desirable for forming switching devices. For example, III-N semiconductor materials may are desirable for serving as a base material for power switching devices. One example of such a material is GaN.
It is desirable to have a single die which includes one semiconductor body with optimum use for an IC application and another for power switching application so that the driver IC and the power switch may be formed in a common die.